Despite results from National Surveys which indicate that dental disease has decreased in the U.S., regional studies suggest that incidence and prevalence of dental disease in the South Texas/Mexico border region are still a serious health problem that must be addressed. The majority of the population living in this region is Hispanic and many belong to ow socio- economic status groups. Data on their oral health conditions remains scarce. Results from a survey conducted in a northern border community indicated high treatment needs. A preliminary study was designed to obtain data on the oral health conditions of the people living in rural areas in three counties of South Texas. This study revealed early loss of deciduous teeth and first permanent molars, orthodontic problems in children, and poor oral hygiene habits among all age groups. Subjects also indicated inability to pay for dental care. Although this study was the first attempt to include subjects from a broad area along the South Texas/Mexico border, the initial design did not contemplated inclusion of subjects from urban or semi-urban areas. This proposed study, will continue the oral health survey, including subjects who likely will have different disease levels, and will expand to other border counties. It is intended to examine 1,925 subjects during first year and 1,225 in the 2nd from the following age groups: 3-5, 6-7, 12-13, 15-18, 19-24, 35-44, 55 years and over; stratified cluster sampling will be used. Subjects will undergo a clinical oral examination of teeth and soft tissues. The DMF, DMFS, Plaque Index in children and CPITN in adults will be recorded following WHO diagnostic criteria. Direct data entry will be made in portable computers. Subjects will also complete a questionnaire designed to obtain data on dental knowledge and understanding of preventive measures. Data will be presented in the form of tables summarizing the population oral health status. Prevalence will be compared with data from similar populations. Treatment needs will be reported and different treatment approaches possible, as well as estimate of the number and type of dental professionals required to meet the needs.